Toner cartridges are to be installed in a printer to provide toner particles to the printer. For example the toner particles consist of electrically chargeable particles and colorants in a powder or liquid carrier material. Known toner cartridges include series of rollers to transfer the toner from an internal reservoir to print media. For example, an organic photoconductor (OPC) roller retrieves a layer of toner from a developer roller and transfers the layer in the form of an image to the media, directly or in some instances via an intermediary roller. Toner cartridges oftentimes include one or both of a shutter and a protective cover that protects the sensitive photoconductor roller when it is not installed in the printer. In certain instances the printer and toner cartridge are arranged so that the shutter is automatically opened at installation of the cartridge in the printer. In other instances the protective cover or shutter needs to be removed or opened manually before installation of the cartridge in the printer to expose the photoconductor roller.